Brett and Casey: Songs & Fire 2
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: THIS IS ONLY PART TWOS/CONTINUATIONS TO MY STORY (SONGS & FIRE). You don't need to read my other story to read these. Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey stories that will feature one-shots based on songs. {Brett & Casey}
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Hi, everyone! I hope you're all well. Thanks for checking out my story. Just a few quick notes below, please make sure you read (so you're not confused later on, lol). **

* * *

***Make sure you check out Songs & Fire! There is where all the original stories will be posted. ****ONLY part twos to stories will be posted here.** **Also, Songs & Fire will have a lot more for you to read. **

***Please DON'T steal my work. I've had a problem with that on another story, and it's not fun to deal with. Just a heads up, you will be reported by me and my awesome fans, lol. **

***And for anyone else who's a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, don't forget to check out my other Brett and Casey stories (which can be found on my profile) and my B&C Community and Forum (On Fanfiction) that I have created. **

***I also post on Wattpad, so if anyone wants to listen to the song that correlates to the story it's on my Wattpad with the chapter it belongs to! **

***As for song and prompt suggestions, feel free to keep them coming. Just be warned, it may take me forever to get to them. Also, they will be posted on Songs & Fire one, not two. **

***Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments. THEY WILL BE DELETED! **

***Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. I usually write late at night when I'm not wearing my glasses so there are bound to be some, lol. **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought! **


	2. (1) Save You

**Save You**

**Song: Save you by Turin Brakes (Check this one out! It's great.)**

***This was the very first chapter I posted and it got a lot of requests for a part two, so here it is! **

* * *

_Tired eyes, maybe you've seen too much_

_Tired heart, every end has a start_

_If you find yourself in trouble, falling off the track_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

Black. That's all Brett saw when she opened her eyes. Black. Black everything. 'What happened? Where is everyone?' She urgently asked herself.

All Brett could hear was this incessant ringing in her ears. And finally, after gaining the strength, Brett slowly eased herself up into a seated position on the cold, lonely concrete floor. Heavy, black clouds gathered all around her. Feeling as if she'd been sitting beside a blazing fire for hours, Brett let out a wretched cough that echoed and carried for miles.

Brett sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, had only been one minute and twenty-eight seconds since she opened her eyes trying to remember what happened. 'Fire. Fire. Mattress Fire?'

Suddenly, Brett gasped and jerked her head around looking for Foster, Boden, and...Casey. 'Are they okay? Where's the rest of my family?' She begged the higher powers above.

"Brett?" She distantly heard.

"Chief?" Brett answered relieved.

"Brett, are you okay? Are you injured?" Chief Boden yelled.

"No. No. I'm fine. Just a little banged up. How's everyone else?" She asked.

Silence carried like a flood breaking way.

"Chief?" Brett hesitantly called.

"We're not sure Brett. We've only heard from you, Severide, Mouch, and Otis."

'Not Casey?' Brett asked herself and only herself. As her radio started to come back to life with Chief Boden's strong, powerful voice.

"Brett, stay where you are. The blast threw you a couple of yards away, and now the only way to you is blocked."

"Okay. I'll stay here. Just, please keep me updated." Brett pleaded.

"I will. Stay safe; we're coming for you."

Before Brett could respond the radio shut off just as quickly as it came on. The smoke, which had clouded the room, had now started to rise. She looked around looking for anything, anything to save her but saw nothing. Until her eyes caught a brown looking object sitting straight up along the grey rocks and rubble.

"What is that? It looks like...boots." She whispered.

Swiftly getting to her knees, Brett crawled over until she was right over what was a pair of boots.

"Oh my God!" She rushed out.

It turns out the boots weren't just any pair of boots. They were a perfect pair of FireField size eleven and half-boots. Boots that had dust all over them. Boots that also had the initials M.C. on the bottom. Boots that belonged to Matthew Casey.

_Time will save you_

_You don't need to save yourself_

_Time will save you_

_You don't need to save yourself_

**Part Two **

"Casey! Casey! Can you hear me?" Yelled Brett as she crawled over to Casey's head and began checking his vitals.

Casey laid there lifeless. Brett assumed it was from a head injury.

"Chief! Foster!" Screamed Brett as she stood up and tried to pull some of the rubble off of Casey.

"We're here, Brett. What's up?" Asked Foster through the wall of rubble that was blocking her from her best friend.

"I've found Casey. He's here with me."

Boden and Foster both looked at each other with shocked eyes, wondering how Casey was in there with Brett when the rest of his team were out with them.

"How is he?" Questioned Boden as he sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't have to bury any of his men soon.

Brett sighed as she looked at the man in front of her, "He's okay; his vitals are pretty good. I think he's just knocked out cold. There was a lot of rubble on him when I found him"

Everyone on the other side of the rubble wall let out a huge sigh of relief at hearing that Casey was okay.

"Brett, hold tight. We have a lot of concrete to move before we can get to the two of you." Shouted Severide as he and the rest of Squad all started grabbing what they could and moved it out of the way.

"Okay," Called Brett as she sat down by Casey and propped his head up.

Brett sat there for about five minutes before she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

"Oww," Groaned Casey as he peaked his eyes open and tried to sit.

"Hey, hey don't try to sit up. We don't know if there is any damage to your neck or spine."

"Brett?" Asked Casey as he turned his head slightly to the left and saw the blonde sitting almost right next to him

Brett let off a small smile before she scooted over closer and went into her paramedic role, "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

Casey internally thanked God for knowing that she was safe, "I feel like I've been run over by a car."

"Well, that to be expected considering the blast threw both of us pretty far."

"Wait, how are you? Are you okay?"

Brett smiled at the man in front of her who was always worried about others before himself, "I'm fine, probably just some bumps and bruises, but I'll live."

Casey nodded and started to move his legs, "How's everyone else?"

"They're good; Boden said everyone was fine and accounted for except for us a few minutes ago."

"That's good." Whispered Casey as he tried to set up again before Brett put her soft, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Casey, you really shouldn't do that. We don't know if you have any other injuries."

Just as Casey was about to respond they heard voices as a pretty good-sized hole was made into their rubble wall.

"Hang on there, you two. We'll have you out in no time." Said Herrmann as he stuck his hand through the hole.

"Casey?" Muttered Brett as she and Casey continued to watch the progress being made with the wall.

Casey looked over at Brett, "Yeah?"

"Why were you so close to us when the blast happened? Last time Boden spoke to you, you were in the basement with everyone else."

Casey stole his eyes away and looked at the ceiling, "I was...ah...I was coming to check on you and Foster. I hated that I had to call you all in, so I was coming to make sure that you all were okay."

"Casey…"

Casey started shaking his head, "No, Brett it's my fault. I shouldn't have called you and Foster in."

"Casey, you can't blame yourself for having me do my job."

"Almost there!" Shouted Severide as more and more of the wall started to come down.

"Severide, make sure you have a backboard ready for Casey." Yelled Brett as she got up and started to prepare herself for their extraction.

"You know, Brett I don't want you to go." Whispered Casey thinking that he was the only one who heard it.

"Go where, Casey? Are you hallucinating? You could have a possible concussion."

"Fowlerton, Brett. I don't want you to go."

Brett froze and turned around to look at Casey as he laid completely still on the ground, "Casey…"

"Please don't go, Brett. Don't leave us, don't leave me."

"I won't." Whispered Brett right as Severide, Boden, and the rest of Fifty-One busted through the opening and collected both her and Casey.

"I won't leave you." Soothed Brett as she grabbed Casey's hand in the back of the ambulance that was taking them to med.

_I won't leave you._

_Tired eyes, maybe you've seen too much_

_Tired heart, every end has a start_

_If you find yourself in trouble, falling off the track_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

_Time will save you_

_You don't need to save yourself_

_Sorry eyes of those left behind_

_When we were kids do these thing we oblige_

_If you find yourself alone, with no need to call home_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this and for all of those who read the original Songs & Fire! Remember for the future, I will continue to update both!**

**Thanks again! I am so grateful for all of your support!**


	3. (2) A Drop In The Ocean

**Song**: A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope (This got lots of requests for a part two/continuation!)

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

"Hey, Brett did that Ryan guy ever call you back after your lunch?"

Brett looked up at Foster and shook her head, "No, I told him that I'm not really looking for someone to go out with right now."

Foster looked over at Brett as she was parking the ambulance in its designated spot, "But you are trying to get back out there, right?"

Brett laughed at her friend's intruding behavior, "Yeah...it just didn't feel right with him you know?"

Foster nodded, "I get it, you were just trying to let him off easy."

"Yeah, he just didn't seem like the one for me. Honestly...I'm not sure who is anymore."

Foster looked over at Casey sitting by Severide at the squad table and whispered, "Oh, I think I know who is."

"What'd you say?" Asked Brett while she hopped into the back of the ambulance to start refilling supplies they had just used on their last call.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to get a snack from the kitchen, do you want anything?"

Brett smiled, "No, I'm good, Foster. Thanks for asking though."

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

Casey looked over at Brett and smiled, 'God, she's so beautiful. Why can't I just gain the courage I need and ask her out?'

Casey was soon interrupted from his daydreaming about a certain blonde paramedic when Severide came over and asked what his plans for the weekend were.

\- AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - DISTRESSED MALE AT BATTERY PARK - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE

Foster and Brett ran from their spots and to the ambulance in record time. Both were very eager to get to Battery Park, as it was a place right on the water where a lot of up to no good teenagers liked to congregate.

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

"Please help our friend, I think he's having a seizure!" Cried one young girl as Brett and Foster jumped out of the ambulance and ran to who they assumed was the person in distress.

"Okay, we need everyone to back up and give us some room to work." Yelled Brett as she got down on the ground next to the boy who was convulsing.

Foster got down next to Brett and asked the young girl who greeted them what his name is.

"I think...it's Ethan. I'm not really sure, he just started coming here with us the other day."

Brett and Foster both tried to hold the boy down, in hopes that would help stabilize him and stop the current seizure that seemed to be ripping his body in two.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_

_Never counting regrets,_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

_and New England as the leaves change;_

_The last excuse that I'll claim,_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

"Hey, Kidd do you know what Brett's favorite restaurant is here in town?"

Kidd dropped the hose she was holding in her hand and turned to look at her Captain, "Umm...yeah maybe. Care if I ask why?"

Casey turned to Kidd and whispered, "I was thinking about taking her out to dinner."

"Really!?" Asked Kidd as she felt immediate joy.

Casey laughed, "Yeah, Kidd. Just please don't tell everyone around the house. I don't want Brett to find out from Herman or Mouch before I have the chance to ask her."

"Got it, Captain. I will ask Brett when she and Foster get back then I will text you."

"Thanks, Kidd." Yelled Casey as he walked back into the house.

"No problem, Captain." Called Kidd before she turned to make sure no one was looking then broke out into a silent happy dance.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

"Foster, you start turning him on the backboard, and I'll go move the ambulance closer."

Foster nodded as she watched Brett get up off the ground and start to run to the ambulance, "Got it, Brett."

Brett was so concentrated on moving the ambo as close to the patient and Foster that she didn't hear the old Ford pickup truck barreling its way towards her.

"Brett!" Yelled Foster as she watched the truck slam into the side of Brett causing the ambulance to flip over into the open water.

"Casey." Whispered Brett before her heavy eyelids finally won and pulled her into the unconscious state that all of firehouse fifty-one found her in.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven_

Casey and about half of firehouse fifty-one were currently seated in the kitchen finishing lunch when they heard the alarm bells going off.

\- ALL RESPOND - INCIDENT INVOLVING AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE AT BATTERY PARK - ALL RESPOND -

Everyone jumped up from their spots and sprinted out to the fire trucks. Casey jumped in the passenger seat and started screaming for everyone to hurry up. The only thing he could think of on the way there was Brett. 'Was she okay? Did something happen? Was she in danger? Or injured?'

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

Foster screamed as she watched one of her best friends be catapulted into the icy, blue water. She was about to jump in when the young man at her feet, Ethan, who they'd been trying to save, started to seize again to the point where his heart rate was fluctuating so bad Foster thought he might have a heart attack.

Foster grabbed the radio hung at her side and called to help as she tried to hold the boy down.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

"Foster, where's Brett?" Yelled Casey as he jumped from the firetruck before Kidd had it fully parked.

Foster whipped her head up from the boy and stared at her family, "She's in the water! You all have to go now! A truck came and slammed into the ambulance while she was moving it closer. You have to go now!"

It was after she said that everyone finally spotted the hidden submerged ambulance that had been thrown down a hill and was barely topping the water.

Casey started sprinting to the ambulance ignoring everyone around him who were shouting orders and coming up with a plan.

"Casey!" Screamed Severide as he watched Casey run down the hill, throw his jacket off, and jump into the water.

Casey didn't think once he was at the water. He just acted. Acted like any man in love would.

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

The water was freezing but Casey couldn't feel it. The only thing he could feel was dread at seeing the almost crushed ambulance underwater. He quickly swam over to the ambulance door and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. He tried for about five more seconds before a wet-suited Severide swam over and pushed him out of the way.

Casey didn't want to move but he had to; his lungs were burning so bad from the lack of air.

Just as Casey broke through the surface he felt Severide come right after him holding a rough-looking Brett.

"Brett!" Screamed Casey as he hurriedly swam after Severide who raced back to the others.

Two other ambulances had already arrived by the time they all made it back to the shore. Brett and Casey were quickly put in the back of one and rushed to Chicago Med. Casey held Brett's hand the whole time.

Doctors at Chicago Med had to practically pull him away from her.

The rest of the firehouse arrived pretty soon. Severide brought a change of clothes for Casey who had yet to realize how cold he was due to the adrenalin swimming through his veins.

Everyone sat in silence for hours. No one knew what to say.

"Hey, guys." Whispered Will Halstead as he came to join everyone in the waiting room.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" Immediately asked Casey as he jumped up from his seat and met the doctor.

"She suffered some pretty bad brain swelling and about two broken ribs but it looks like she's going to be fine."

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, especially Casey who felt like his world had somewhat been put back together.

"I need to see her."

Will nodded, "Follow me."

Casey didn't need to be told twice. He quickly moved one foot in front of the other and followed Will down the hall and through many hospital doors.

"Brett..." Whispered Casey as he saw her small bruised body lying in the hospital bed.

"She'll probably be out of it for a while, we have her on some pretty strong meds."

Casey nodded at Will then he went to stand next to her bed.

"I love you, Brett. Always and forever."

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven_


	4. (3) All I Could Do Was Cry

All I Could Do Was Cry

**Song**: All I Could Do Was Cry by Etta James (Beyonce's Version)

* * *

_I heard church bells ringing_

_I heard a choir singing_

_I saw my love walk down the aisle_

_On her finger he placed a ring_

_Oh, oh_

_I saw them holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man_

_I heard them promise 'til death do us apart_

_Each word was a pain in my heart_

'He's getting married today. He's really getting married. Why can't I accept that? What's wrong with me?'

"Breathe, Brett. Breathe," She gently whispered to herself as she walked inside the church.

'Why didn't I take my chance when I had it? He could have ended up with me. Right? No. She's better than me. She's got it all. She's beautiful. And I'm...me. Just me. No one special, just Sylvie Brett'.

_All I could do_

_All I could do was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I love_

_And all I could do was cry_

'Wow. He looks gorgeous. I've never seen him smile this much. It's infectious. Why didn't he ever smile like that at me? He's so handsome. Would he have looked like that at our wedding? Would we ever have a wedding? Probably not because everything happens for a reason. Right? A reason. What reason though? Why is the man that I love, marrying someone who is not me? Why is that not me?'

Just as Brett was about to continue her inner monologue, Naomi began her walk down the white rose petaled aisle.

"Wow." Stella gasped next to Brett on the church pew.

"Yeah. Wow." Brett sadly whispered back.

Normally, when the bride walks down the aisle the groom's eyes are glued to hers. But not this time. The groom, Matthew Casey, only seemed to be looking at one person. One person who would not meet his eyes for all the money in the world.

"Are you ready?" Severide asked the groom.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Casey sorrowfully answered.

_And now, the wedding is over_

_The rice, rice has been thrown over their heads_

_For them life has just begun_

_But mine is ending_

Naomi felt so much joy as she started her walk down the aisle. She was actually getting married today. They had been through so much and today was finally the day.

Naomi walked further down the aisle and smiled with her father. Though she felt her heart drop a little when she looked at her groom and he never looked her back as she made her way down the rest of the aisle.

_I heard church bells ringing,_

_I heard a choir singing._

_I saw my love walk down the aisle._

_On her finger, he placed a ring, oh, oh._

"You may be seated." said the priest while he smiled at everyone in the room, "We are gathered together here to unite Matthew and Naomi in marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home."

Naomi looked at Matt and smiled. He stood there trying to pay attention to everything that was being said but the only thing he was really paying attention to was the beautiful Sylvie Brett who sat only a couple feet from him

_I saw them holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man._

"Do you Naomi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Whispered Naomi as she felt tears start to gather in her eyes and sprinkle down her cheeks.

_I heard them promise 'til death do us part._

_Each word was a pain in my heart._

Brett felt herself starting to shake on the church pew. 'Will I ever find someone to love me like I love them?'

Brett jumped as she felt Kidd grab her hand and give it a strong squeeze. She didn't realize she had tears falling down her face until Foster leaned over and handed her a tissue.

_Oh. All I could do, all I could do was cry._

_All I could do was cry._

_I was losing the man that I loved,_

_and all I could do was cry._

"Do you Matthew, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Casey's got wide when he realized that the priest was talking to him, "I...ugh...I..."

Everyone in the room practically wiggled in embarrassment for Casey as he stood there sweating and stuttering.

"Matt…" Whispered Naomi as she felt her heart sink on the spot.

"I can't do this, Naomi. I...don't love you like I thought I did. I love someone else."

Everyone in the room gasped at hearing this. Kidd looked over at Foster and mouthed, "Oh my God!"

Brett didn't know what to think or do. She just sat there feeling her heart start to beat erratically and her palms starting to sweat. 'Is he talking about someone else? Does he love her?'

Naomi couldn't take any more of it. She picked up the heavy train of her dress and ran out of the church with most, if not all, of her family following close behind after giving Casey looks he was sure he would never forget.

Casey turned around and finally caught Brett's eyes. She gasped as soon as she saw him turn to look at her.

Neither of them knew what to do. Both were so overcome with emotions. Casey was the first one to make a move, he shook hands with the priest then walked off to an empty hallway where he began pacing until he saw her beautiful face come into view.

"Casey, why did you do that?" Whispered Brett as she tried to quickly sneak into the hallway.

Casey didn't say anything the only he did was wrap his strong arms around Brett's small, petite waist and pull her in for a jaw-dropping kiss.

Both gasped as they came up for air.

"I want you, Brett. Only you."

Brett smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you too."

_And now the wedding is over,_

_rice has been thrown over…_


	5. (4) Still

**Still**

**Song**: Still by Seinabo Sey (I am still completely addicted to this song!)

***Starts in Brett's POV then shifts. **

* * *

_I've been thinking, about tomorrow_

_Instead of drowning in the past_

_Oh we had good times even back when_

_Dreams were all we had to last_

_So as I wake up this bright morning_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down_

_Waves are singing, wind is warm and_

_Summer's here to stick around_

'How did I find this place?' She thought. 'In Chicago of all places. How did I find a lake that has a twenty-foot cliff jump? Well, I mean I drove for five hours straight without stopping. Where am I? Am I still in Chicago? Probably not, I just drove until I couldn't anymore. I couldn't think about him anymore. I couldn't hurt anymore. I couldn't...want him anymore.'

'He left me. He actually left me for his long-lost wife who suddenly returned. Why? What did I do? What didn't I do? How is she better than me? Why doesn't he love me like he loves her? Wait...does he even love me? Ughhh. I can't think. I can't move. I can't do anything without thinking about him'

'Maybe I should jump. I mean I'm right at the edge. The water looks nice. No. It looks beautiful. It's blue. It's crystal-like. It looks so beautiful that a polar bear could emerge from it at any moment. It's cold, though. Like really cold. So cold I can't stop shivering. Last I checked the high in Chicago today was twenty-eight degrees. I can only imagine what the temperature is right here next to the alluring blue, crystal pool.'

_I still, remember me before you_

_I will, no longer need your rescue_

_Since I still, remember me before you_

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_It's all clear, perfectly crystal_

_I've been here long enough to know_

_When to leave and when to tell you_

'You know what's funny? If I did jump they would know. All of them. The whole house, and then they would ask me about it. 'Why did you jump, Brett?' 'Were you trying to hurt yourself?' 'Is it because of him?' I can't answer them though. Because I don't know. I don't know why I would jump. Why I would want to risk the possible breaking of many bones and hypothermia. Why would I want to do this? Why?'

_Time has come to close the show_

Slowly taking off my jacket, beanie, scarf, and shoes I start to trepidatiously peer over the edge of the cliff. I can do this. Right? I can do this. I can jump. I can jump. Breathe, Sylvie. Breathe. You can do this. Just jump. Jump. It's not hard. Is it? Just...jump.

_I still, remember me before you_

_I will, no longer need your rescue_

_Since I still, remember me before you_

You know when you're flying through the air, your heart literally drops. Just drops. I can't even feel the cold anymore. All I feel is my body dropping from a cliff. A cliff the size of my hurt and hatred for Matthew Casey and Gabby Dawson.

"Huh," Releases Brett as she breaks the surface, smiling. Smiling because for the first time in what feels like forever she can breathe and feel. Although, it feels cold just like before. She's not numb anymore. She can breathe. She can feel again. "Just jump." She said out loud as she swam to the shore.

Just jump.

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_Hey I'm no fool_

_You need to know that I'm no fool_

_I am no fool_

_Baby I'm no fool_

The next morning Brett woke up completely refreshed and ready for her shift. How she managed to get out of the water and walk back up to her warm clothing and car without turning into an ice cube, she didn't know.

Just as Brett was about to get out of her car and head into the firehouse she saw Casey's truck pull up and he hopped out. Brett just sat there in silence and watched him walk. He looked different. Something definitely looked off with him. She just couldn't figure out what 'that' was.

_I've been thinking, about tomorrow_

_Instead of drowning in the past_

_Oh we had good times even back when_

_Dreams were all we had to last_

_So as I wake up this bright morning_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down_

_Waves are singing, wind is warm and_

_Summer's here to stick around_

Brett unhooked her seatbelt and made her way inside of the firehouse.

"Hey Brett, how was your weekend?" Asked Herrmann as Brett walked by him and his crew who were getting ready to run drills.

Brett stopped walking and looked at the group in front of her, "It was actually...really great."

Herrmann nodded, "That's good, kid."

Brett smiled and continued her walk to the locker room so she could change and get ready for shift.

"Hey, Brett, Foster and I were...what the hell happened to your shoulder?" Asked a very loud Stella Kidd as she walked over to a half-dressed Brett and inspected her black and blue shoulder and back.

Brett froze as she suddenly remembered hitting her back and shoulder against the side of a rock when she jumped off the cliff and into the icy pool of healing. "I...ugh...I just bumped it against a wall."

Everyone gave Brett a shocked look and did not really believe what she was saying.

Casey was walking into the room and completely paused when he saw Foster, Cruz, Kidd, and a half-dressed black and blue Brett.

"Brett…" Whispered Casey as he stared at Brett's beautiful injured skin.

"Guys, I promise I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, and I didn't even feel it until this morning."

Casey was about to say something before the alarms went off calling them all out.

\- FIREHOUSE FIFTY-ONE - ALL RESPOND - FIRE ON WILKS DRIVE - ALL RESPOND

Casey pointed to Brett and shouted, "We're going to talk about this later."

Brett just nodded, threw her shirt on over her sports bra, and ran out to catch up with Foster.

The fire they responded to was pretty contained by the time they got there. The small family inside had all made it out and were waiting on the sidewalk when they all pulled up.

Brett noticed Casey's eyes on her practically the whole time she was checking the family out in the back of the ambulance.

'Doesn't he have people to boss around and yell at?' Thoughts Brett as she and Foster helped cover the family in blankets.

"Brett, you need to go to med to be checked out." Said Casey, still in his gear as he walked to the ambulance right before Brett was about to get into the passenger's side.

Brett turned around and shook her head, "Casey, I promise I'm…"

"That's an order!" Interjected Casey making Brett and everyone around them flinch.

Brett didn't say anything she just nodded her head, got in the ambo, and told Foster where they were headed.

It was about two hours later before they were pulling into the firehouse. Brett got out and immediately went in search of Casey. She checked the kitchen and common room before she made her way to his office.

"Here," Said Brett as she opened his office door, stepped in, and handed him the paper she requested from the doctor saying her injury was just bruising and it would in no way impede her work abilities.

Casey looked at the paper and nodded, "Brett, I'm sorry. When I say those bruises I thought something had happened to you or someone had done that. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

Brett sighed before she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Brett."

Brett turned around and looked at Casey, "What?"

Casey visibly shrunk back in his seat, "Umm...I told Gabby last night that I couldn't be with her."

Brett's eyes suddenly got very huge, "Matt, why would you do that? You were so happy when she came back."

Casey shook his head and stood up from his chair, "No, I thought I was happy, but I realized that as soon as I let you go...there was no way that I could be happy when I couldn't be with the woman I love."

Brett's eyes started to water from what Casey was saying to her, "Casey, I can't do this right now. I'm finally starting to see what's good for me and what I'm worth. You left me. You walked away from me. I just need some time right now."

Casey nodded his head, "Well, whenever you're ready to take a break from your 'time', I'll be here."

Brett smiled before she leaned up and kissed his on the cheek.

Casey watched Brett walk out of his office and decided then that he would do everything in his power to get her back and treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

_I still, remember me before you_

_I will, no longer need your rescue_

_Since I still, remember me before you_

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_It's all clear, perfectly crystal_

_I've been here long enough to know_

_When to leave and when to tell you_


	6. (5) Find Me

Find Me

**Song: Find Me by Sigma, Birdy**

***Thank you, Aneta, my guest on Fanfiction for suggesting I do this song!**

* * *

_We said goodbye, you told one so many times_

_We've made our peace_

_But this is love, I'll never give you up_

_I know your love is come haunting me_

_Like a river always running_

_I keep losing you_

_Like a fire always burning_

_I'll be here for you_

Brett and Casey were both sitting in his office discussing their plans for when they both got off shift later.

"We could just stay in and watch a movie." Offered Brett as stretched out on Casey's bunk.

Casey smiled looking at her, "That sounds great."

"Good." Giggled Brett as she turned on her side to gaze at her loving fiance.

AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE DISTRESSED MALE CAVO APARTMENT COMPLEX ON THIRTY-FIFTH STREET

"That's me," Called Brett as she hurriedly sat up off the bed.

Casey longingly looked at Brett before she zoomed out of his office, "Be careful."

Brett stopped and looked at him before running out, "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_I see you, here in the darkness_

_Blinding light right where your heart is_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

"CFD call out." Yelled Brett as she and Foster entered apartment three of the Cavo Complex.

"Brett, I don't see anything or anyone. Do you?" Asked Foster as she continued to look around the small apartment.

All of a sudden it was like the ground exploded under them. No. The whole building exploded around them. Both Brett and Foster were thrown in the air. Neither seeing where the other went.

'Oh my God. What just happened?' Thought Brett before her eyelids slowly started to feel heavy and close.

"Foster," She barely whispered before darkness overcame her.

_We've lost our way that's what you told me last_

_Tears, they come and go_

_This is us, I'll never get enough_

_It's taking losing you to know_

ALL RESPOND - GAS EXPLOSION CAVO APARTMENT COMPLEX ON THIRTY-FIFTH STREET - ALL RESPOND

Casey and the house leaped from the kitchen and to their vehicles.

Severide called out, "Hey, wasn't that the address Brett and Foster responded to a while ago?"

Casey froze then suddenly sprung into action, "Let's go, now!"

Everyone prayed on the way to the call. No one wanted to pull another dead firehouse member out of any situation.

"That's ambulance sixty-one." Called out Kidd as she carefully maneuvered the firetruck in front of the explosive site that was once an apartment complex.

Casey looked around hoping to see Brett anywhere, "Everyone gear up. We're going in what's left of the building. Chief, have you heard from Brett or Foster?"

Chief Boden sadly looked at the scene in front of him, "No. We tried radioing them and haven't heard anything. Dispatch confirmed they were in the building when it exploded."

Everyone cringed at hearing this. Casey visibly shuddered hearing that his fiance was in the building when it combusted.

"Alright, let's go!" Called Casey as he started making his way into what was left of the building.

It took hours to find a living soul, but when they did the first one they found was Foster.

"Foster, can you hear us?" Yelled Severide as he leaned down to check her pulse.

"How is she?" Asked a nervous Kidd.

"Her pulse is fine. I think she just got knocked unconscious."

Casey looked around, "Okay. You all start getting her out. I'm gonna look over there where the other bedroom used to be."

It took Casey around thirty minutes before he saw anything. But it was the light blonde hair that stuck out the most and then the moaning of pain that reached his ears.

"Brett! Brett! Is that you?" Called out Casey as he practically flew over rubble.

Brett let out an incoherent moan. "Hmmm."

"Brett, oh my gosh. I thought you were dead."

Brett opened her eyes and smiled at Casey, "You found me."

"Always." Said Casey as he gently wrapped his arms around Brett and kissed her like it was the first time.

_Always._

_If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open)_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_I want to meet and never leave now_

_I want to meet and never leave now_

_I see you, here in the darkness_

_Blinding light right where your heart is_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open)_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

Casey hadn't let Brett out of his sight since the moment he found her under all of that rubble. Immediately after he found her, he radioed and had a backboard brought in.

Boden knew that the moment he saw Casey walk out with Brett that there would be no separating him from her for a while, so he told Casey to go with her and Foster to the hospital.

"Matt, what happened? The last thing I remember is responding to a call with Foster. Wait...where's Foster?" Asked Brett before she tried to sit up and was gently pushed back down by Casey's strong hand on her chest.

"There was a gas explosion. We think it must have gone off as soon as the two of you went into the apartment. And, Foster's fine; she was just knocked unconscious by the blast. The paramedics on scene that took her before I got you out thought she just had a concussion."

Brett nodded and closed her eyes for a minute. Well, what she thought was a minute. The next time she opened her eyes she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Smiled Casey as he leaned over and took Brett's hand.

Brett looked around the room and rapidly blinked trying to get used to the bright white lights, "How long have I been out?"

Casey smiled, "A couple of hours now. You passed out in the ambulance and they started doing tests on you as soon as we got here."

Brett nodded, "How's Emily?"

"She's fine. Just a concussion like the paramedics thought. Kidd had to practically drag her out of here; she wanted to stay until you woke up and she saw that you were okay."

Brett smiled and was about to say something before Dr. James walked in and greeted them both.

"Ms. Brett, it's nice to see you awake."

Brett nodded and sat up in bed with Casey's help, "Trust me, it's good to be awake."

"I'm sure it is. All of your tests came back normal, it seems the only injury you suffered from is severe bruising."

Brett and Casey both smiled relieved.

"The baby seems to be fine as well. We were able to…"

Brett gasped, "Wait...I'm sorry. Did you just say baby?"

Dr. James looked at the two of them and immediately shook his head, "I apologize. Did you not know you were pregnant?"

Casey and Brett both looked at each other and shook their heads, "Umm..no we had no clue."

"Well, I guess I should say congratulations. We discovered it when we gave you your blood test when you came in before we did an X-Ray."

"But, the baby's okay, right?" Questioned a nervous Casey before he quickly looked at Brett's still very flat tummy.

Dr. James nodded, "Yes, the baby is completely fine. Everything looks fine."

Both Brett and Casey sighed with relief and clung to each other.

"Well, Ms. Brett, like I said everything looks fine with you and your baby. I'm going to discharge you as long as you promise me to take it easy for the next few days and set up an appointment with an OBGYN."

"I will, I promise." Smiled Brett before the doctor said goodbye and went to get the nurse to discharge her.

Casey looked at Brett and whispered, "Sylvie, did you know you were pregnant?"

Brett shook her head, "No, I really didn't, but I guess it makes sense after I thought I had the flu."

Casey leaned over and put his hand on Brett's still flat tummy, "I love you, Sylvie Brett."

Brett smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too, Matthew Casey!"

_We said goodbye, you told one so many times_

_We've made our peace_

_But this is love, I'll never give you up_

_I know your love is come haunting me_

_Like a river always running_

_I keep losing you_

_Like a fire always burning_

_I'll be here for you_


	7. (6) Stay With Me

Stay With Me

**Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to those who comment on every chapter. I appreciate all of you! **

**Song: Stay With Me by Sam Smith (One of my all-time favorites!)**

* * *

_Guess it's true_

_I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave_

_Will you hold my hand_

Casey looked around the small two-bedroom apartment he shared with Brett. 'This is it.' He thought. 'I need to make sure I get everything; I don't want to drag this out with her. She doesn't deserve that.'

"Hey, Case. Cruz and I have everything loaded up." Called Severide as he made his way through the half-bare apartment and over to Casey.

Casey shook his head, "Okay. Thanks again for coming and helping me get everything today."

"No problem, man. I'm just glad Stella took Brett out so we move your stuff. I mean I know you all left it on good terms and everything, but it can't be easy watching your ex move their things out of your shared apartment ."

Casey sadly nodded and looked around. Every memory they ever shared in this place played over and over in his head as he prepared to say his final goodbye.

"Yeah. Just give me one sec, and I'll be down."

Severide looked at Casey, knowing how hard this was for him, "Take all the time you need, man." He said before clapping Casey's back and stepping out of the apartment.

Casey took the letter, he had been holding all day, out of his pocket and laid it on the kitchen island along with his set of keys for the apartment. He looked around praying that this was a dream or a nightmare of sorts, but it wasn't. He did it. He ruined it. He cheated on her with his ex-wife. The same ex-wife that walked out and left him. Why he did it, he didn't know. He just wished that he never took Dawson up on that dinner offer when she came back for a visit last month.

Casey took a breath before finally walking out of the only place that ever really felt like home for him

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_Deep down I know this never works_

_But you could lay with me_

_So it doesn't hurt_

Brett slowly put the key in the lock and turned it. She didn't want to come back, but she had to. Stella and Foster had done a great job of distracting her all day. But, ultimately, she would have to return whether she liked it or not.

'He's really gone.' She thought as she picked up her bag and walked into the cold, bare apartment. It didn't look like the home she once shared with the love of her life; it looked like a cold hell that held only hurt and tears.

Brett walked farther into the room until she came across the island in the kitchen that held keys and an envelope. 'An envelope? What is this?' Thought Brett as she set her purse down, reached for the offending piece of paper, and began to tear into it.

Brett had done a good job all day at keeping it together. Well, until she read what fell out of the envelope.

* * *

Dear, Sylvie

I don't know if you'll read this or not, I mean I hope you do, but I also know that if I were in your situation I probably wouldn't. So, thank you for reading this. I know it's not easy for you. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. If I could take it all back, I would. I would take it all back this instant if I knew it would save you from hurting.

I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart and that will never stop. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I will always be here for you, no matter what.

I love you, Sylvie.

Always and forever.

Love,

Matt

* * *

Brett dropped to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and bawled her eyes out.

"I love you too, Matt." Cried Brett.

Brett sat there for hours just rocking back and forth and crying. She wished she could drink her sorrows aways. But she couldn't because she's pregnant. That's right, pregnant. She was going to tell him that night he came home after having dinner with Dawson, but she never got to it because that was the night her world fell apart.

"Stay with me." Cried out Brett one last time as sleep finally overtook her on the kitchen floor.

_Stay with me._

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, wont you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love its clear to see_

_But darling_

_Stay with me_

"Damn it!" Yelled Casey in the spare room of Severide's loft.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Casey looked up at Severide and immediately started shaking his head in frustration, "I forgot my box of clothes at the apartment in the bedroom."

"Oh, man that sucks." Whisper laughed Severide knowing that someone would have to get it before their shift tomorrow.

"Could you…" Started Casey before he was interrupted by a no-nonsense, half-drunk Severide.

"Nope. Sorry, man but I am not getting in the middle of this. I know you wanted to make it easy for Brett after all of this, but you're gonna have to see her sometime. I mean the two of you work together for christ's sake.

Casey nodded and grabbed his phone and keys then headed for the door.

"You purposely left that box there, didn't you?" Accused a half-dressed Stella Kidd as she slunk out of Kelly's room and walked over to him.

Severide looked up and smiled at his girlfriend, "What? I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, right." Smiled Stella before she was kissed and pulled back into Kelly's room where they stayed locked in for the rest of the night.

_Guess it's true_

_I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave_

_Will you hold my hand_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Brett had now been on the floor for hours. How many hours? She didn't know. All that she did know was that she missed him. She missed everything about him. Even his smell had disappeared. Heck, everything had disappeared. Even him.

Brett sat there on the kitchen floor for a few more minutes before she heard something at the front door. It almost sounded like the lock turning. Wait...it was the lock turning! Brett jumped off the floor as fast as she could and sprinted to the door.

"Matt?" Asked Brett as she saw the door slowly open only to reveal one Emily Foster with a deer in the headlights look.

"Please tell me you have not been crying since I dropped you off."

Brett looked down at the floor and immediately burst into tears. "Oh, Emily what am I going to do? I miss him so much; it hurts."

Emily threw her bag down then pulled her friend in her arms and hugged the life out of her. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I mean you did want to end things with him, right?"

Brett went silent then only answered when she felt Emily's stare start to burn her skin, "I don't know. I thought I did, but now I don't think I can live without him. He's the only thing I want."

Emily pulled her friend closer and helped her walk over to the couch. "Brett, you need to tell him this."

"What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he wants her instead and is glad that he left?"

Emily was about to answer but before she did, both she and Brett heard a key being turned in the lock.

"Matt?" Gasped a shocked Brett at seeing him open the apartment door and step in.

"I think that answers your question." Smiled Emily as she got up off the couch, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the apartment mouthing that she would call Brett later.

"What are you...what are you doing here?" Asked a nervous Brett at seeing the man she had been craving for since she woke up with morning.

Matt looked at Brett up and down and saw that she had been crying and mentally slapped himself, "I ugh...I left a box here today and it has all of my work shirts in it, so I had to come and get it. And I used the spare key you always hide under the plant."

"Oh," Nodded Brett.

Casey stood there for a second just staring at her. He was finally walking to their bedroom when he heard her soft voice..

"Matt.."

He turned around and nearly fell to the floor at seeing the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Sylvie, please don't cry."

"No, I just...Matt I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay and want to work this out."

"Sylvie, leaving you was the last thing I wanted to do. It nearly tore my heart in half to have to move out of here today."

Brett nodded and slowly got up off the couch so she could walk over to him, "Matt, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Nodded Casey thinking she was about to tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him again.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Gasped Casey not believing what his ears just transported to his brain.

"I said I'm pregnant."

Casey smiled and was about to pull Brett in his arms but she quickly took a step back out of his reach.

"Sylvie…"

She shook her head, quickly bringing her shaking hand up to wipe the tears off of her face, "I was gonna tell you that night. Matt, I understand if you want to go back to Gabby. I just...I just think we need to come to some agreement for the...for the baby."

Casey frowned at hearing those words leave her mouth, "Sylvie, I don't want to be with Gabby. You are the only person I want to be with for now and forever. There is no me and Gabby. I honestly don't know why I did what I did that night. I just thought that's what I wanted, but I promise you that during and after you were the only thought on my mind."

"Please come back to me." Sobbed Brett before Casey quickly strode over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I never left you. I will always stay with you."

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, wont you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love its clear to see_

But darling

Stay with me


	8. (7) Safe Inside

**Happy Easter! **

Song: Safe Inside by James Arthur

***Quick Announcement - I posted a new Brett and Casey story today! It's a remake/updated version of one of my first stories I posted, Brett & Casey: Recovering. Warning: It will include rape, if that is hard for anyone to read, please don't. **

* * *

_I remember when you were all mine_

_Watched you changing in front of my eyes_

_What can I say?_

_Now that I'm not the fire in the cold_

_Now that I'm not the hand that you hold_

_As you're walking away_

Molly's was in full swing tonight. Everyone from the firehouse was there having a drink and enjoying their night off. Casey was sitting at the bar nursing his second beer. He had a terrible week. All he could hear was Brett, Foster, and Kidd talking about the new guy Brett was dating. He and Brett had broken up about two months ago, and he could honestly say that it had been the worst breakup he had ever experienced. All he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and kiss the life out of her. But he couldn't. He was the one that ended things.

He thought Gabby was coming back, so he decided to end things with Brett in hopes they would both move on and find the person they wanted to be with. But Gabby didn't want to be with him. And as hard as that was for Matt, it was also one of the best things that ever happened to him; it showed him that Gabby isn't the one he wants to be with anymore. It's Brett. She's the one. She was always the one. He was just too dumb to see it, and now she was gone. Really gone.

'Where's Brett?' He thought. 'She must be with that guy. Did they step out? Maybe he's taking her home - I should be the one taking her home. What does she see in him? He's a businessman. What about that appeals to her?'

"Hey, Case, you good?" Asked Herman as he placed another beer in front of Casey.

Casey shook his head and looked up at the Herman, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking about something."

"Or someone." Quietly whispered Herman as he walked away to where Casey couldn't hear him.

Just as Casey took a sip of his third beer he heard her laugh. A laugh that he would spend the rest of his life listening to if he was allowed. He turned around in his seat and saw her sitting there with Foster. Both girls were laughing about something on Foster's phone.

'She looks so beautiful.' He thought as he sorely turned in his seat again to where he was facing the bar. 'God, I miss her, her laugh, and everything about her.'

Not an hour later, Casey could hear Brett going around the bar saying her goodbyes to everyone. Apparently, John had to run home earlier to take care of his sick mom.

"Hey, Casey, have a good night." Called Brett as she made her way over to get her coat.

Casey looked at her like he would never see her again, "Thanks you too, Brett. Is Joel coming back to get you?"

Brett shook her head laughing, "No. John drove my car, so I'm just gonna call an Uber.

Casey sat his drink down and started pulling out his wallet, "No sense in you wasting your money, I can just give you a lift."

"I'm good, Casey. You don't have to do that."

Casey sighed, "Brett, I know things have been weird between us since the breakup and everything, but I'd really like to get back to that place we were before everything."

"Me too, Casey."

Casey smiled, "Good, now will you let me drive you home. I don't want you out by yourself at night."

Brett started to put on her jacket, "Actually, I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm going to walk. It's not that far, and it's really beautiful outside tonight."

"Brett,.."

"Casey, I will be fine. Okay?"

Casey sighed not liking this one bit, but he knew how stubborn Brett was, "Okay. Just...let me know when you're safe inside. Please?"

Brett smiled, "I will. See you Monday for shift."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Five minutes later Brett was out of the door and into the night. Casey started silently praying that she would get home safe.

'Maybe he is good for her. She doesn't have to worry about him going to work and not coming home. He doesn't risk his life every day. He can keep her safe. Right? He can be there for her whenever she needs him to be. Please be safe, Brett. I love you.'

_Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?_

_'Cause I worry about you the whole night_

_Don't make my mistakes, I won't sleep, I won't sleep_

_If you're home I just hope that you're sober_

_Is it time to let go now you're older?_

_Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright_

_'Cause I worry about you_

Casey sat there for about a total of ten minutes staring at the door Brett walked out of minutes ago before he jumped up, threw some bills out of his wallet and sprinted for the door. He did know what he was doing or where he was going but he did know who he wanted to see.

_I remember when you were all mine_

_Watched you changing in front of my eyes_

_What can I say?_

_Now that I'm not the fire in the cold_

_Now that I'm not the hand that you hold_

_As you're walking away_

Brett was about a block from her new apartment when she heard someone scream her name. She immediately stopped walking and turned around.

"Casey!" Screamed Brett as she squinted her eyes making sure that's who she saw. "What in the world are you doing? It's freezing out here!"

Casey smiled fully out of breath as he came to stop in front of her, "I could ask you the same thing."

Brett looked at the tall, handsome man in front of her and immediately smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

Casey didn't know what to say, he just nervously looked around and smiled. "Sylvie, I need to tell you something."

Brett nodded and tried to hide the fact that her body was literally shaking from the cold. "Okay."

Casey noticed how cold she was and quickly unzipped his jacket and began draping it over her shoulders.

"Casey, what are you'll doing? You'll freeze."

Casey shook his head, "I'd rather you be warm. Trust me, that run warmed me up for the rest of the night. You know, you're a really fast walker."

Brett giggled and pulled his jacket closer around her. His scent from the jacket warmly filled her nostrils. She wasn't sure she'd be able to give it back because it smelt so good.

"Sylvie...I miss you. Being with you was truly the best part of my life. And I can say that without any doubts. I'm so sorry for the way I acted and left things between us. To be honest, I just felt safe going back with Gabby. And, with you, I've never felt this way before about anyone so it's new and not as safe as I would like it to be."

Brett gasped at hearing this. What did she do? What did she say? I mean she was happy being with John. Right?

"Matt,...I…"

"No, Sylvie please let me finish this."

Brett simply closed her eyes, nodded, and continued to stare at the beautiful man in front of her who was being so vulnerable right now.

"I love you, Sylvie Brett. I love you so much, it hurts. It hurts to see you happy and with another man. I know now that I should have never let you go, and I'm so sorry for it. I know that I'll probably never be that happy again, but I want you to be; even if it's with someone else who is not me."

"Matt,..."

"No Sylvie, I'm not done. I just want you to be happy. I never want to be..."

Brett knew that if she interrupted him and said his name again he would say he wasn't finished, so she did the only thing she knew would stop his nervous rambling. She kissed him. She kissed him like it was their first kiss and their last kiss.

They both finally pulled apart about thirty seconds later.

"I love you too." Smiled Brett as she felt Casey wrap his arms tighter around her small waist.

Casey gave her another small kiss on her lips, then he reached down and lifted her in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Squealed Brett as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Taking you home."

_Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?_

_'Cause I worry about you the whole night_

_Don't make my mistakes, I won't sleep, I won't sleep_

_If you're home I just hope that you're sober_

_Is it time to let go now you're older?_

_Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright_

_'Cause I worry about you_

* * *

***I feel like there could be a part three to this. What do you all think? **

**Happy Easter, again! Stay safe!**


	9. (8) I Will Find You

**Song: I Will Find You by Clannad**

***Don't forget you will have an update here and on the original Songs & Fire every day this week (Monday-Friday)! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hope is your survival_

_A captive path I lead_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a long long time_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

Casey was very worried about Brett. She was supposed to be at Molly's by eight and it was now eight forty-nine.

"Hey Foster, have you heard from Brett yet?" Asked Casey as he nervously kept glancing at his phone and the door to Molly's.

Foster shook her head, seeming to share Casey's worry, "No. She was supposed to call me on her way back from Indiana after she said goodbye to her parents, but she never did."

Casey picked up his phone and called her for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. "Voicemail." He said to everyone sitting around him.

"I'm gonna text Cruz and see if she went to visit them first." Called out Foster as she took her phone out of her pocket and prepared to send a no-nonsense text.

Casey nodded before leaving another voicemail, "Hey, babe. It's me. Listen, give me a call back when you get this. We're all starting to get pretty worried here, you're usually never late. So, just give me a call back and let me know you're alright. Okay. I missed you, I can't wait to see you. Be careful...I love you." Said Casey as he left his voicemail and hung up.

Foster came back to the table even more worried than before, "Okay, Cruz said he hasn't seen or heard from Brett all day."

Everyone around the table shared looks of worry.

"I'm gonna call her parents and speak to them." Announced Casey before he walked away from the table and prepared to call his in-laws.

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_In the place with no frontiers_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

Brett slowly opened her eyes and screamed out as excruciating pain shot through her arms and legs. 'Oh my, God. What happened?'

She slowly lifted her head up and noticed she was still in her car, but it was turned upside down, and she was trapped in the seat.

Brett quickly tries to gather her emotions, stay calm, and assess her injuries.

"Where's my phone?" asked Brett to no one in particular. It was then when she was looking for her phone that she looked out her window and saw a minivan turned over and in the same position as her car.

"Oh my, God. How long have we been here?"

Brett tried to free herself from her locked seat belt but it wouldn't budge.

"Ughhh." Cried Brett as she kept trying to pull and free herself."

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a long long time_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

"Brett's parents said she left hours ago to try and beat the snow, and that they haven't heard from her since she left." Commented Casey as he joined the worried family back at their table in Molly's.

"Maybe we should make our way to Brett's parents and see if we see anything on the roads." Remarked Foster as she and Casey shared a nervous look.

"Let's go!" Yelled Casey as he and Foster rushed to put on their coats and get to his truck.

They were driving on the road for about an hour before they pulled over and decided to check the ditch, which isn't visible from the road, on Sideway Highway.

"Casey! That's Brett's car!" Yelled out Foster as she began pulling out her phone and calling nine-one-one.

Casey threw his truck in park and ran down the hill as fast as he could. "Brett! Brett, can you hear me? Sylvie?!"

"Casey? Matt?" Slowly called out a seriously injured Brett.

Casey let out a hard breath as soon as he finally saw Brett, "Hold on, baby we're gonna get you out of here. Just hold on, okay."

Brett smiled as blood continued to flow out of her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too, you're never allowed to leave me for a week again."

Brett and Casey both smiled looking at each other. Both were relieved when Foster came and told them that everyone in the van was fine.

"Never leave me again." Whispered Casey into Brett's neck as she sat in the back of the ambulance that had just arrived.

"Never."

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_In the place with no frontiers_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

The paramedic looked a little intimidated after Casey told him that Brett was a paramedic and he was a Fire Captain in Chicago. "Ummm...okay, sir. Do you think you could give me a minute to assess your wife before we decided if she needs to be transported to the hospital or not?"

Casey looked at the young man like he was crazy before he shook his head, "No, sorry I'm not letting her out of my sight again."

Brett let out a small laugh before she laid her injured head down on her husband's shoulder, "Babe, I'm fine. Just let them check me out so that I can go home. Okay?"

Casey nodded and was about to get up off the gurney before he felt Sylvie's head slide off his shoulder and land back on the bed in a thud.

"Sylvie?" He screamed after seeing that her eyes were now closed shut.

The young paramedic flew into action as soon as he saw her head starting to slide, "Sir, she's fine. Her heart rate and everything are good. It looks like she just fainted."

Casey didn't know what to do. He was terrified. What if something worse was wrong and they didn't know?

The ride to the hospital was filled with ups and downs for both Brett and Casey. Brett seemed to be coming in and out of it. Casey was so worried all he did during the ride was pray and hold his wife's cold hand.

Thankfully they didn't have to worry about his truck since Foster was going to drive it and meet them at the hospital once she got done helping the other paramedics on the scene who were attending to the van full of people who looked to have crashed into Brett.

Casey was so anxious outside in the hospital waiting room, he almost didn't hear the nurse call his name, "Mr. Casey, you can go in and see your wife now."

"Oh, thank you." He said as he passed the nurse and made his way to Sylvie's room.

"Sylvie, thank God. I was so worried. What's wrong? Has the doctor been in yet?"

Sylvie smiled at her husband and patted to the empty spot next to her on the bed, "Babe, come here. I 'm fine, I promise."

Matt let out a sigh of relief before he went and sat down next to his wife, "Well, what did the doctor say? Why did you faint?"

"Matt...the doctor said I'm pregnant."

Matt's eyes grew after hearing that, "Wait...what did you say?"

Sylvie smiled before she grabbed her husband's hand and laid it on her stomach, "I said I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, Sylvie! That's great! I'm going to be a dad!"

They were both smiling ear to ear for the next nine months before they met their beautiful baby girl Charlotte Casey.

The End.

_Hope is your survival_

_A captive path I lead No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a long long time_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

* * *

***Thanks again, Aneta! This was one of the first song requests/suggestions I got for Songs & Fire!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this continuation! See you all tomorrow!**


	10. (9) Peaks & Valleys

**Song: Peaks & Valleys by Lauren Eylise (When I originally wrote this I couldn't find the lyrics, but now I found them so I updated it.) **

***This is what I wish would have happened for 08x09!**

***Don't forget you will have an update here and on the original Songs & Fire every day this week (Monday-Friday)! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Peaks and valleys_

_I was flying now I'm falling short again_

_I've been dodging all my friends_

_Tell me where this ends_

_Peaks and valleys_

_I've been crying_

_I've been heavy on myself_

_I took my pride on off that shelf_

_Admit I need some help_

'Wow, he really went to her tonight. I mean...I thought he was over her and ready to move on. Maybe he's just been waiting for her to come back all along.' Thought Brett right after she heard Severide come into Molly's and tell Kidd where Casey was tonight.

'I know I told him to go, but why did he really go? I thought...I thought there was something there between us. I guess I was wrong.'

"Hey, Brett you good girl? You haven't said very much tonight." Commented Foster as she watched Brett continue to stare at the door.

Brett shook her head trying to pretend that she was fine, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just tired after the long week we had. Ya know?"

Foster sadly nodded along with what Brett was saying, "Yeah, I know. You've just seemed a little wonky since your last partner, Gabby, came back."

"Nope, I'm good." Whispered Brett as she stared down at her vodka and cranberry drink.

Foster felt so bad for her friend. 'How can he do this to her? He's played with her emotions forever now. I'm going to tell him. I'm really going to tell him that he needs to move on and leave Brett out of it. Why can't he see how she feels for him?'

"Hey, Foster are we still going to that concert next weekend?" Asked Kidd as she placed another shot of bourbon in front of Foster.

Foster smiled at her considerate friend before she downed the shot, "You know it!"

Kidd laughed before she looked over Brett and pointed to her, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

Foster sighed, "Casey went to Cabby's thing tonight."

"You mean Gabby?" Asked Kidd as she laughed at her obviously drunk friend.

"Oh, yeah, yeah her whatever her name is."

Kidd's smile dropped, she felt so bad for her friend, "Really? I thought Brett and Casey were actually getting somewhere."

"Yeah, me too." Replied Foster as she took another shot.

It was a couple of hours later before Brett came up to the two girls and announced that she was leaving.

"Are you sure you wanna go home? It's so early." Cried Foster as she tried to get Brett to stay out with them for a little longer. "

Brett laughed at her friends' antics. Both girls really made it their mission to try and cheer Brett up tonight. "I'm sure guys. I promise I'll call when I get home."

"We love you!" Yelled Foster as Severide helped her stand up from her barstool.

Brett sadly giggled, "I love you both."

It was three hours later that Kidd and a mostly sobered up Foster were sitting in the bar when Matthew Casey ran in out of breath and was looking for Brett.

"Where is she? She said she was going to be here tonight."

Kidd and Foster looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Umm...Captain, Brett left hours ago." Muttered Kidd.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Casey as he swiped his eyes across the bar making sure what they just told him was really true.

"Home," Giggled Foster as she thought about how this situation was one hundred percent Brett's luck.

Casey didn't even stick around to hear what everyone else was saying, he just ran out of the bar and to the one person he had been thinking about all night.

_Round and around and around_

_I go all in my head_

_Racing my thoughts I reveal my own heart and I'm scared_

_To go on any further_

_There ain't no savior to, to_

_Save me from you you you you you_

_There ain't no temple to, to_

_Hide all my truth_

Sylvie cried as soon as she walked out of Molly's and got in her car. She was so upset but why? Why was she upset? It's not like there was actually anything between them. She just felt it. Did she know what "it" was? No. It was indescribable.

She sat in her car for a few minutes before she decided to start it and drive. Did she know where she was going? No, she didn't. She just wanted to clear her head. So she drove...for hours.

_I ain't got nobody_

_No one to take me away_

_I made this bed so right here is where I'm gonna lay_

_But I say forget these problems_

_One day I'll set them ablaze_

_And every illusion and every mistake_

_Goes up in flames_

Matt cursed as he knocked on her apartment door for the fifth consecutive time and received no answer. "Come on, Sylvie! Please open the door! I need to talk to you!"

KNOCK. KNOCK. Yet, still nothing.

"Come on, Sylvie. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone tonight, but you told me to. I was actually good, Gabby and I both said a final goodbye to each other. Just please let me in!"

He waited and still heard nothing. "Okay, then. I guess I'm just going to wait out here until you open the door or Foster or Cruz get home to let me in."

"Matt?" Whispered a quiet voice behind in.

Matt immediately froze before he turned around in the small hallway and saw Sylvie standing there holding her purse and keys. "Sylvie…"

"Umm...what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Gabby tonight."

Matt let out a small laugh before he walked up to her, wrapped his calloused hands around her soft cheeks, and kissed her.

They stood like that for seconds before they both had to come up for air.

"Oh, my Matt. What did we…"

Matt shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "No, Sylvie. I've wanted to do that for a while now. I want you, Sylvie. I don't want Gabby. I went there tonight to say goodbye to Gabby."

Sylvie didn't know what to say. Did he just say he wants her? "Matt, I don't...I mean we can't…"

"No, Sylvie. Just say you want me too."

…"I want you too," Smiled Sylvie before she stepped on her tippy toes and pulled him in for a kiss this time.

_I Want You Too. _

_There ain't no savior to, to_

_Save me from you_

_You you you you_

_There ain't no temple to, to_

_Hide all my truth_

_I just gotta walk all my_

_My peaks and valleys_

_Peaks and valleys_

_On my peaks valleys_

_My peaks and valleys_

_Ohhhh_

_Ahhh, oooo, mmm_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this continuation! If you haven't heard this song, make sure you check it out! It's one of my favorites! See you all tomorrow! **


	11. (10) Can't Knock Me Down

**Song: ****Can't Knock Me Down by Anna Mae**

* * *

_I see the lightning fill the sky_

_I feel the fire begin to rise_

_I hear the drums, the battle cry_

_But I ain't afraid and you know why_

_You can't knock me down_

_Can't knock me down_

_Brett, Foster, and Kidd were all walking out of the firehouse laughing when it happened. It was so unexpected that Brett stood there shocked for five minutes._

_"What just happened?" Asked Brett to no one in particular._

_Kidd and Foster just stood there not knowing what to do for their best friend who's life had obviously just been turned upside down._

_"Brett, are you okay?" Asked Kidd as she tried to get closer to Brett without upsetting her._

_Brett looked up at both girls with eyes that were filled with tears, "I'm being sued... for doing my job."_

_FIVE MINUTES BEFORE_

_"Hey, Brett are you coming to Molly's tonight for a drink?" Asked Kidd as she laughed at Foster's horrible date story from the other night._

_Brett was laughing as well, "Umm, I'm not sure, I might..."_

_"Are you Sylvie Brett?" Asked an unknown man as he walked up to the girls with an orange folder._

_"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Asked Brett as she worriedly looked at Kidd and Foster, who looked like they were ready to pounce at any moment._

_"It doesn't matter who I am, but you've been served." Replied the man as he handed Brett the folder then walked to his awaiting car._

_I fight, I bleed, I always stand my ground_

_You can't knock me down_

_Can't knock me down_

_I've got an army in my soul_

_I let the flame turn me to gold (me to gold)_

_Got strength you don't know about_

_So bring what you got, bring it now_

_You can't knock me down_

_Can't knock me down_

_"Brett, I've contacted the CFD lawyer in charge of your case, and he said he should be here around twelve to talk with you."_

_"Thanks, Chief. I appreciate it." Whispered Brett as she got up from the chair in his office and started to make her way out._

_"Brett," Called out Chief Boden before Brett walked out of the room._

_"Yes, Chief?" Asked Brett as she turned and looked at the man in front of her._

_Boden took a second before he answered, "If you need anything, let me know."_

_Brett smiled, "Thank you, Chief."_

_Boden nodded before returning to the stack of papers on his desk._

_Brett was almost to the locker room when she heard him yell her name._

_"Brett," yelled Casey as he started jogging his way over to her._

_"Yeah," Sadly answered Brett as she turned around and looked at the man in front of her._

_Casey noticed as soon as he saw Brett how sad she looked, "Listen, I heard about what's happening. That's crazy."_

_"It is." Answered Brett._

_"Are you okay?" Worriedly asked Casey._

_Brett numbly nodded, "I'm good. Thanks, Casey."_

_"If you need anything just let me know."_

_"Thanks, Casey. I will." Replied Brett before she entered the locker room, where she prayed she would have some time alone to think before the lawyer came to talk to her._

_I've got an army in my soul_

_I let the flame turn me to gold (me to gold)_

_Got strength you don't know about_

_So bring what you got, bring it now_

_You can't knock me down_

_Can't knock me down_

_The day was finally here. It was court day for Brett and the man who was using ber, over the death of his fiance._

_Everyone from the firehouse had offered to come with her, but she told them she was fine and could handle this by herself._

_'I am Sylvie Brett, and I can do this. ' Thought Brett before she walked into the courthouse and gasped at who was there at the entrance waiting for her._

_"Casey? What are you doing here?"_

_"I know you said you wanted to be by yourself today, but I couldn't let you go through this by yourself. If you want me to go, I understand. "_

_Brett looked at the man in front of her and smiled, "No, I'm glad you're here. Thank you for coming."_

_Casey smiled, "Anytime. You ready to do this?"_

_Brett sighed before she picked her chin up and stared down the door she would have to walk through in a matter of seconds, "Always."_

_I fight, I bleed, I always stand my ground_

_You can't knock me down_

_Can't knock me down_

_I see the lightning fill the…_

"How do you feel?"

Sylvie looked up at Matt and studied him for a bit before she answered his question. "Well, honestly, I feel like I've been through hell ever since I was served those papers."

Matt nodded and grabbed another beer out of the small cooler beside his leg, "Did I ever tell you about the trial I had to go through about the mattress fire while you were in Fowlerton?"

Sylvie shook her head and took a careful sip out of her beer before she turned her eyes back to the view in front of her. "No, you never mentioned it. I mean, I remember Chief and Foster emailing me about a statement, but that's all."

"Well, it was probably one of the hardest things I have ever professionally gone through. I mean, they were criticizing every call I made that day down to the way I wore my mask."

Sylvie nodded feeling similarities in their positions. "Tell me about it."

Matt smiled at her and continued on, "Well, what got me through it was something that Otis always said."

"What was it?" Asked Sylvie as she thought about how much she missed her dear friend.

"He said that tomorrow is a new day and nothing we do today is really going to matter once tomorrow's over."

Sylvie giggled as she listened to Matt. "That definitely sounds like something Otis would say."

"Trust me, he said it a lot in the truck."

They both laughed and sat happily content for a while before Sylvie interrupted the silence with her soft, sweet voice. "Hey, Matt. Thanks for being there for me today and for bringing me here on the lake with you. It really means a lot, I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

"You're stronger than you know, Sylvie."

Sylvie smiled and shook her head, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh, I am." Whispered Matt as he leaned up and gave her a surprising kiss on the lips that neither of them would ever forget.

_I see the lightning fill the sky_

_I feel the fire begin to rise_

_I hear the drums, the battle cry_

_But I ain't afraid and you know why_

_You can't knock me down _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this continuation! See you all tomorrow! **


	12. (11) Perfect

**Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

"Are you sure about this, man?" Asked Severide as he and Casey gazed at the obscenely outrageous items in the store window.

Casey looked at his best friend and smiled, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

Severide looked over at Casey and felt immediate joy for him, "Okay, let's do this then."

Both men looked at each other and nodded before they entered the store.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonigh_t

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" Asked the tall, perky blonde from behind the sales counter.

"Umm...I'm actually looking to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Whispered Casey as he already started looking at the rings on display.

"Girlfriend? What a shame."

Severide laughed out loud at the girl's outspoken attempt to flirt.

"Gentlemen, I think I can help you with that." Called an older aged man as he stepped out of the closed employees' room.

Both Severide and Casey turned and looked at the man before they nodded at the young blonde and made their way over to the counter where the older man was standing.

"Hi, nice to meet the two of you. My name is Edward, and I'm the owner of this store." Said Edward as he stuck his hand out for the two men in front of him to shake.

"I'm Matt and this is my friend Kelly. We're actually here today, so I can find an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Sylvie."

Edward smiled seeing the love-struck eyes that Casey had, "I think I can help you with that. Why don't the two of you come in the back with me, and I'll pull out a couple of samples for you to look at."

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

"So, Matt, tell me about your girlfriend, Sylvie, I think you said her name was."

Casey smiled at hearing her name, "Well, she's amazing. I mean, she's the most gorgeous person I know on the inside and outside. She always puts others above herself, she's just...one of a kind."

Edward grinned, "I think I know just the ring. Gentlemen, give me one second I'm just going to step out and grab it.

"Man, I can't believe we're here looking at engagement rings for you and Brett."

Casey nodded, "I know, it's crazy. But I just know that she's the one I have to spend the rest of my life with. It's no one else for me. Only her."

"Well, man I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. When do you think we'll be here for you and Kidd?" Asked Casey right before the door opened and Edward stepped back in carrying a black box.

"Saved by the ring." Whispered Severide causing both him and Casey to let out a laugh.

Edward moved back to his seat behind his desk before he took the black box in his hands and pulled out an even smaller black, velvet box.

"Now, this is one of our newer rings. It's two carrots in total with the emerald-rose design."

"That's the one," Gasped Casey as soon as Edward was done talking.

Edward would most definitely say that Matthew Casey was one of his all-time fastest consumers to ever come in looking for an engagement ring.

"She's very lucky," Called out Edward as he handed Casey the wrapped box.

Casey took a second before answering, "No, I'm the lucky one."

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

Casey had the ring for about two weeks before he finally popped the question.

Sylvie was so excited and surprised. She was definitely not expecting it at all. She actually thought that Matt was about to break up with her; just by the way he had been acting around her a couple of days before the proposal.

She was so nervous he was going to break up with her, she called both Emily and Stella and made them listen to her for hours as she rambled on about how much she loved him and didn't want to let him go.

"Girl, you know that man is never going to let you go. I can tell just by the way he stares at you."

Sylvie looked at Emily and shook her head, "How do you know he's never going to let me go? What if he's already tired of me?"

Stella smiled at her two friends in front of her before she abruptly set her wine glass down and clapped her hands to gain both girls' attention. "Okay, listen up: One, Foster is right Casey is literally never going to get rid of you. Two, you need to stop setting yourself up for failure. I mean, really sweetie, I feel like we've had this conversation about the two of you a couple of times since you all started dating."

"You're both right," Acquiesced Sylvie as she gripped her wine glass and slunk further into the comfy couch.

"We know!"

It was a couple of days later that he actually popped the question. Sylvie had just got home from her spin class and she was all sweaty and gross when she walked in their shared apartment and saw the whole place covered in her favorite flowers. Pink roses. They literally covered every square inch of the apartment. She would never truly know how he managed to pull that off.

"Matt, this is...gorgeous. What are you...what are you doing?"

Matt gave her a wide grin before he pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid to one knee. "Sylvie Brett, you have made me the happiest man alive since you came into my life. You really have. I don't know how I would be where I am without you. Since the moment I kissed you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, what do you say? Will you make me the luckiest man alive, and marry me?"

Tears were bubbling and falling down her face as she listened to what he was saying.

"Yes! Yes, Matt!"

They both smiled and threw themselves in each other's arms. This day, along with the many others they lived after it, would never be forgotten.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_


	13. (12) Younger

**Song: Younger by Seinabo Sey and Kygo (This is one of my all-time favorite songs! If you haven't heard it, make sure you check it out!)**

***Thank you so much for reading my updates this week! I have loved my surprise notifications I got all week. Hopefully, it won't take me so long to update next time. Lol! **

**Stay safe and healthy, everyone! **

* * *

_There's a conclusion to my illusion_

_I assure you this_

_There's no end to this confusion_

_If you let it wish you well_

_Soul to sell_

_Highest bidders, can't you tell what you're getting?_

_There is a light to all this darkness_

_I will tell you this_

_There's redemption in you asking them just why it is_

_Some answers are better left unspoken_

_When you know you ain't getting any_

"Brett, are you sure about this?" Asked Chief Boden as he glanced up at her.

"I'm sure, Chief." Whispered Brett as she tried to hide the tears she had forbidden to fall.

Boden nodded before he picked up his pen and signed the two transfer papers in front of him.

"We're gonna miss you around here, Brett. If you ever need or want to come back, always know that you have a place here.

Brett smiled as she reached across the desk and grabbed her papers, "Thank you, Chief, but I don't think this is going to be like Fowlerton. I know that this is where I'm meant to be.

Boden looked at Brett and nodded before she slowly walked out of his office.

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any, gettin' any_

Not everyone reacted well to Brett's news that she was leaving Chicago for New York City. Foster and Kidd practically threatened to murder her. Cruz had tears in his eyes once Brett was done talking, and Casey...well, he hasn't said a word to Brett since the day that she told him.

"I can't believe this is your last shift here with us." Commented Kidd as she watched Brett start to go through her locker and place her things in the box Herman had brought her from Molly's.

Brett looked at her two small friends and smiled, "Hey, don't be sad. Just think of it this way, whenever you two wanna come to see me for a girls' weekend we can party in the big apple."

"Yeah," Sadly called out Foster as she put on her CFD vest.

"Don't be sad. Okay? There's really no reason to be, guys. I am truly excited about where life is going to take me."

Everyone in the locker room just nodded and pretended to listen to Brett. It was hard for them all to think about her leaving when it felt like they just got her back.

"Hey, Brett. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Casey as he stepped in the locker room.

Brett looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sure. I'll come to your office in just a second."

Casey nodded before he looked at everyone in the locker room and left.

"What's up?" Asked Brett as she stepped into Casey's office and found him pacing.

"Ummm...Well, I was wondering…"

"Yeah…" Whispered Brett

Casey sighed, "Brett, why are you leaving?"

"Casey, this is something that I have to do." Whispered Brett as she took in the disheveled man in front of her.

"Why, Brett? Why do you have to do it?"

"I just have to. I know this is something that I need and...it's something that will be really good for me."

Time passed in a slow quiet minute before either of them spoke.

"Okay," Sadly whispered Casey, "I'm sorry if I upset you by asking...it's just something that I needed to know."

Brett patted Casey on the arm before she walked out of his office, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at my going away party, right?"

Casey didn't say anything he just nodded and watched her leave before he whispered to the quiet room, "Stay."

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Why we fight to get on loving I've been wondering_

_How your mind will leave you hanging your heart lingering_

_Stay lost_

_Then found by whoever stays around, forgetting_

_There is a way to be yourself, I assure you this_

_There's a way to catch your dreams without falling asleep_

_You might as well get it while you can, babe_

_'Cause you know you ain't getting any_

Sylvie left a couple of days after the conversation she and Matt had. There was no stopping her. She was going. And she was going for herself and nobody else. Right?

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sylvie loved New York! She loved everything about it. The views, the people, the atmosphere; everything, she loved everything. I mean was it Chicago, no. But, that made it even better for her because it meant that she couldn't get in her car and drive home to Fowlerton any time she wanted. She had to stick it out. And she did.

Did she miss her Chicago family? Of course! Who wouldn't? But, facetime made it a lot easier. She got to see everyone and talk to them at least once a week. Well, not everyone...she hadn't spoken or seen him since that last day they talked to each other before she left.

She wanted to pick up the phone and call him so many times but...she didn't. She would always chicken out or make up some excuse.

Sylvie was sitting in her small studio apartment eating dinner when she heard a knock on the door. "Hang on one second!" She shouted before she walked by her bed and made sure her bat was still easily accessible for her. You can never be too careful in New York.

Sylvie walked up to the door and slowly opened it up.

"Hey, Sylvie."

Sylvie smiled at her downstairs neighbor and gladly opened the door for her to step into the apartment. "Hey, Ashley. What's up? I thought you were going to be in New Jersey for the rest of this month."

"Yeah, I did too, but apparently someone broke into my apartment while I was gone."

Sylvie cringed and went to hug her friend, "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know so that you could be on the lookout for the guy. Apparently, he knocked on the door and acted like a maintenance guy before he barged in on my aunt, who was house-sitting for me."

"Oh, wow. Okay, thank you for letting me know. Please, let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

Sylvie shivered as she laid in bed that night. It was so cold and her heat was acting like it was about to go out at any minute. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a rushed knocking at her door.

Sylvie felt her heart drop the second she heard the knocking. What if it's the guy who's going around and breaking into apartments?

Sylvie slowly dropped her covers and slunk out of bed. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed her bat as she made her way to the door. She waited for a couple of seconds before she threw the door open and raised her bat.

"Wow! Sylvie, stop! It's me, Matt!"

"Matt!" Screamed Sylvie as she threw the bat down and took in the tired-looking man in front of her. "What are you doing here? It's two in the morning."

"Sylvie, I had to see you. I...I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. I wanted to call you so many times...but I just didn't. Sylvie, I think I'm in love with you."

Sylvie didn't know what to do. Was this a dream? Was he really here? "Matt, I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Sylvie. Just..let me...can I kiss you?"

Sylvie smiled and stepped closer to him, "I would like that."

_There's a conclusion to my illusion_

_I assure you this_

_There's no end to this confusion_

_If you let it wish you well_

_Soul to sell_

_Highest bidders, can't you tell what you're getting?_

_There is a light to all this darkness_

_I will tell you this_

_There's redemption in you asking them just why it is_

_Some answers are better left unspoken_

_When you know you ain't getting any_

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol.**

*** I love reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day!**

**Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, everyone!**


End file.
